


Fall of Overwatch

by YourAvgFanficWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Submission, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAvgFanficWriter/pseuds/YourAvgFanficWriter
Summary: After Overwatch fell, everyone went there separate ways. Mainly focused around Mercy/Angela and Genji, learn about there adventurous after the fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. There may be grammatical errors and false information. If so, correct them in the comments below. I will try to read them all.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

"I need healing"

"I am in need of healing"

"Heal me Mercy"

They all fell, one by one. Angela couldn't get to them all fast enough. No matter how hard she tried.

Then she remembered her revive formula. It didn't work before, but it was her only choice. 

They all came back alive.... and then something crept up behind her.

"At least you got it right this time, doc."

The scene changed. She was in a unfamiliar place. Talon workers then forced her up and made her work in the infirmary.

 

After a long day, she went to sleep. The only dinner she got was cold tomato soup. As she drifted asleep she heard,

"Get up, Angela, get up...."

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She suddenly woke up. She saw Genji looking at her. 

"It's 9:00, your late for work" Genji said.

"I have work off today, after all its your birthday," replied Mercy.

"Thank you very much"

"Your very much. I have a suprise for you actually. I found a old photo of you and I was wondering if you wanted me to test a new nano technology on you."

" What are the morale rates?" Genji asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to mess with your brain or heart or anything of the sort. Trust me, I know you will like it."

"Very well."

She thought Genji looked very nice before the accident. The accident that scarred his beautiful face. They lived together under different alias. She was Doctor Rachel McGander and Genji was not known. They lived in New York, US.

They went to an operating room where Genji lied down on the table. She inserted a tube that would put him out. She slowly worked on him. She removed all the metal parts, gave him a very real looking arm, attached his nerves to the arm, put him through skin conditioning, and much more. 

She finally finished on the operation, and woke him up. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

" What did you do?"

She helped Genji up and showed him a body mirror.

"It's beautiful."

 

The next day, walking to the hospital to get to work, police confronted her with an alarming accusation. 

 

"Mam, you have been filed for suspicious activity" the police read off a sheet of paper.

"And what suspicious activity is that?" Angela replied with her light accent.

"For being an illegal immigrant from Europe. Now if you don't mind please come with us," they demanded

 

_For being an illegal immigrant, what a shocking accusation. Well, this will be quick so mind as well not put up a fight._ She thought.

 

She got in the police car and they drove off. She sat quietly in the back, not complaining about their rough driving, or how tight the  handcuffs were. The drive seemed to be around 30 minutes before they stopped. 

 

"Wait here." the driver ordered. He and his police "buddy" got out of the car.

 

They were gone for a while. Angela was humming to herself while she waited. Right when she thought they forgot about her, blood splattered all over the back windows. Angela screamed.

 

Slowly a black smoke formed. The door was locked, so the being shot it and the jerked the door opened. Angela didn't know what to do. She reached into her bag for her pistol. It was no ordinary pistol. It was much stronger than a police revolver but no stronger than a SMG. 

Before she could reach in for her weapon, the smoke formed into what looked like a human wearing a black robe and a white skull mask. It grabbed Angela and yanked her out of the car. She fell to the muddy floor, messing up her white longsleeve shirt and her blue jeans. 

A noise came from the human being, or at least Angela thought it did.

 

"Names and addresses, all 6 of them," said the voice.

She recognized the voice. 

"Gabriel?"

The figure grabbed her by her hair and pushed her against a wall. 

"Hello there, angel."

" What do you want?" she gasped.

"First, address me as Reaper. Gabriel. Is. Dead. Second, you heard me. The names and addresses of the 6 member of Overwatch you keep in contact with."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Angela whimpered.

Reaper pushed her to the ground and kicked her twice in the body. One in the stomach, one in the chest. 

 

"You know who I'm talking about."

He pulled out a shotgun and put it to her head. 

"What makes you think I will give it to you?"

Reaper proceeded to kick her four more times, careful to not knock her out.

"I will count to 5, names and addresses."

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Reaper pulled her up against the wall and dragged her into the car. He proceeded to take her to a unknown warehouse.

He dragged her out of the car and slammed her onto another wall. He tied her hands above her head and tied her just high enough for her toes to barely touch the ground.

"Apparently you want this the hard way."

 


	2. Submission

Mercy knew Gabriel was strong, but she did not know how strong his punches were. He did not pull his punches.  It seemed to be out of anger, but she did not know why. Punch after punch, Angela cried and begged him to stop.

"Give up Angela, you're only making it worse for yourself" Gabriel grumbled.

Deep inside, Angela knew Gabriel was right. But what she suppose to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the stomach. A hard uppercut. She couldn't handle it.

"Find, I'll give it to you."

Gabriel released her arms and she fell to her knees. Gabriel lifted her shirt up, only half way. Gabriel was tough, but he respected privacy. Bruises were all over Angela's stomach, and she started coughing up blood.

" Before I tell you, why so hard. Did we not used to be teammates?" Angela gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

" You have nanotechnology in your blood stream, you should be able to stabilize latest tomorrow."

Angela thought for a second. If she didn't give him the information, who knows what other tortures Gabriel would punish her with. 

_Is he a pervert? Last time I checked he wasn't. But still, I have to give it to him._

 

"Angela."

" Yes?"

"Names, coordinates."

 _Forgive me guys_ She thought.

"Winston, Watchpoint Gibraltar, Tracer, England. I don't know exactly where. Hanzo, Hanamura. Hana, New York. Last I heard she was visiting Coney Island. Genji......"

Genji she thought. _He's here, in New York. But I can't afford to give his location up. He's all I have right now._

 

"He's in Nepal, with Zenyatta." Angela lied.

 

"No need for his location anymore." Gabriel snapped his fingers. Four Talon Agents dragged Genji in. He didn't seemed to be harmed.

"Oh my god, Angela they said you were almost dead." Genji ran to give Angela a hug.

" Ow Genji, my stomach." She winced in pain

"Oh, sorry." Genji's eyes started watering up.

 

Sombra appeared out of nowhere and hacked Genji. 

"Genji-specific hack. Gives me full control of his mechanical parts," she cheerfully stated.

" One last thing Angela. And Genji. Pledge your allegiance to Talon." Gabriel threatened. He held a shotgun to Genji's head.

" Please don't harm him." Angela instinctively rushed to Gabriel and hugged/pushed him.

"Please, I swear allegiance."

Gabriel stared at Angela, then Sombra. Sombra did something on her wrist and Genji was freed.

"Show them to their room." Talon members escorted them out the torture room.

"You didn't show her that side of you, did you? Sombra questioned.

"No, that is not a part of me she needs to see." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Extension later this month


	3. The Slave

There was a small bathroom with a shower, a huge bed, maybe King sized, and a closet.

 

Reaper sure is treating us nice Angela thought

 

She placed Genji  on the floor, still rebooting all his artificial organs and limbs. 

"I'm so sorry about what happened Angela" Genji winced.

"It's not your fault."

"You tell that to everyone."

It's true. She often said that. A basic technique to calm a patient. Angela with wondered if it was his fault. She pledged allegiance to Talon.

Just then, the door opened. Two Talon members entered. Gabriel followed them in with a platter. He put the platter down.

"Eat up. Tomorrow is going to hurt a lot. Especially you, doc." He and his escort left the room. 

Genji got up.

"What the hell is this. We're humans not pigs." genji muttered

He was right. One bowl was labeled Mercy and the other Genji. There was a bowl of water in the middle.

"Mine looks different from yours. Mine is more... Watery." Angela responded.

They both took a spoonful and tasted it. 

"It's so sweet" they said in unison. They finished their bowls pretty fast. Genji took a sip of the water. 

"You know, even though we're prisoners that was pretty gooo...." 

Genji I suddenly fell to the floor, fast asleep: 

The doors opened again, this time just Gabriel. 

"Gabe, what did you put in that water." Angela screamed. Her anger was met with a brutal shove. She fell onto the bed and Gabriel walked up to the bed, revealing a mini suitcase.

"From now on, you will call me Master or Sir. No Gabriel. No Gabe." Reaper laid the suitcase on the floor. Angela wanted to peek inside it, but the punches from earlier still hurt like hell. Her body refused to listen to her. 

He took out two handcuffs. He handcuffed one hand to the one side of the bed and the other hand to the other side. He proceeded to take out a small, stringy whip that Angela had never seen before. He took one of his claws on his fingers and sliced through her clothes. Angela laid helpless on the bed. 

" Gabriel what are you doing?"

" Remember the Valkyrie formula? The one you tried to revive me with?" He took off his mask.

"This is what it did to me. It gave an eternal life, looking like this shithead." He shook his head.

"This is only a little bit of the hatred I have built up."

Angela begged for mercy. "Please you don't have to do this. I can help you, Overwatch can help you..." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Gabriel raped her into becoming his slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Want anything else to happen in the story? Bonus Chapter? Flashback? Lemon for those kind of people? Comment below. I will try to post every other week or something.


End file.
